Stolen Moments
by BubbaGumpShrimp
Summary: Post 3x22. Captain Swan just want a few private moments to themselves, but Storybrooke and its residents have other plans. A wee bit o' smut ;)


It was all very covert. Meeting at night, the only light coming from the moon and a lone streetlamp flickering near the alley. He cautiously approached the yellow vehicle, eyes glancing up and down the street for danger, not knowing what to expect after her vague and urgent request for them to meet. He tapped lightly on the window, noting her nod of assent before climbing quickly into the passenger seat.

"Swan?" He greeted her questioningly, seeing only the outline of her face in the dark confines of the vehicle.

"Did you come alone?" She responded while searching over him through every window.

"With whom else would I be?" This was all so cryptic; he was starting to get nervous.

Seemingly satisfied with his response, Emma let out a small sigh. A moment later she was on his lap, a flash of red leather flying to the backseat in the process. Warm hands gripped his hair while her lips came crashing down on his, moving frantically against his stunned mouth. It took a second for him to respond, surprised by her sudden action, but then he was matching her move for move with equal force. Her hands moved down his chest to attend to the buttons on his shirt, his mouth trailing down her neck to nip lightly at her pulse point. Letting out a small gasp at his ministrations, Emma leaned back to allow him better access to the sensitive spot along her collarbone.

"Swan," kiss, "Not that I'm complaining," kiss, "But what—?" Not letting him finish his thought, she tugged on the chains around his neck, roughly pulling his lips back up to hers.

"God, Killian, I've missed you," she moaned, trailing her mouth across his jaw line before tugging gently on his earlobe.

The groan that followed only encouraged her more, her actions becoming more frantic as her hands pulled his shirt up from out of his pants, fingernails grazing along the lean muscles of his abdomen.

"_Emma_," he moaned, "Love, you have no idea. These weeks have been hell." His own hand gripped her hip as she ground her body against his in the small seat of the bug.

Between sheriff responsibilities, town drama, and overbearing family members, the brief time they have shared together since returning from the past was guaranteed interruption, leaving them to savor private glances and brief touches until it finally became unbearable. Unable to find time to address their relationship and express the building emotions and physical desires growing rapidly within her, Emma felt she would combust.

Her family was important and she took her responsibilities seriously, but Killian was important too, and the longer she was denied these moments with him, the more she needed them. The more she needed _him._

Right on cue, as her hands moved to the zipper on his jeans, about to provide them with the release they both desperately needed, her phone rang.

"You've GOT to be kidding me!" Emma whined, slamming her head against Killian's shoulder in defeat. Answering her phone with an impatient, "WHAT?!", Emma immediately felt guilty while Killian chuckled at the timid response he heard from Mary Margaret.

A few "Uh huh," "Sure", and "Yes" 's later, Emma hung up her phone and with a painful look towards Killian, explained to him that they needed to run to the drugstore and pick up some baby Tylenol since Neal was running a fever. Killian shrugged and begrudgingly released Emma to crawl back to the driver's side, but not before giving her one last long heated kiss.

Smoothing down her mussed hair, she glanced back at her pirate with a sad smile while his spoke of understanding in return. He was a patient man, after all.

* * *

Dinner at Granny's was the same as always, but Emma could not quell the restlessness inside her. Killian's leg was pressed far too closely to hers, his fingers dancing in a dangerous direction on her thigh beneath the table. She envied his ability to maintain a casual conversation with her parents while her mind was far too distracted to allow a single coherent thought to pass her lips. Luckily, Killian was able to deflect any conversational turn in her direction and was more than capable of keeping her family entertained while simultaneously entertaining her in a less appropriate way.

Deciding to play his game, she let her hand move to his thigh, fingers tracing lightly over his hardness through his jeans. No one but her would have noticed the brief falter of his face, as he recovered quickly to continue discussing harbor management with her father. She felt like a teenager, a bit shocked at her own behavior at this moment, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

In a quick motion, his hand found the spot where she most urgently desired friction, and she could not prevent the gasp that escaped her lips.

"Emma?" Her mother asked, "You feeling ok? You're awfully quiet tonight."

"I—I'm fine," Emma stuttered, heat rising quickly to her face. "I just—I'll be right back." She spared Killian a quick glance before rising to leave the table.

"I'll go check on her," Killian stood up to follow her as she rounded the corner to the back hallway.

He caught up to her quickly, grabbing her forearm pulling her into the bathroom and had her pressed against the door a moment later. Immediately, her legs came up to wrap around his hips as he ground against her shamelessly.

"That was very bad form, Captain," she panted, the last syllable a squeal as he pressed against that perfect spot.

"I guess there's still some pirate in me, love," He responded, biting her neck. She was too high on him at the moment to care that he probably left a mark. "I just can't help myself when I see a treasure."

She moaned against him, wasting no time going straight to the button of his jeans as he palmed her breasts through her thin shirt. They were so lost in each other that she barely heard the knock against the door.

"Killian?" Another knock. "You promised to finish your story…"

This time Killian sighed in defeat, slamming his hook into the wall, something Granny was sure to nag him about later. "I'll be right out, lad," He managed to respond in a strangled voice, the woman in his arms equally as frustrated by her son's untimely interruption as he was.

Straightening their clothes, both of them had to chuckle at the typical direction their encounters have been taking before begrudgingly heading back to the booth and her family.

* * *

Three more interrupted trysts later, Killian had had enough. Standing alone outside the sheriff's station, innocently hoping for a chance to discuss whatever this relationship of theirs was, Killian and Emma were interrupted yet again, this time by a handful of disgruntled town residents running up to them with various complaints regarding the destruction caused post-Elsa.

"Everyone STOP!" Killian yelled, throwing his hand and hook into the air and stepping protectively in front of Emma. The crowd quieted and took a cautious step backwards, as they no longer saw Killian Jones, but an angry Captain Hook.

"This is bloody ridiculous! Let the savior breathe for just a moment. Your issues can wait 10 minutes!"

"_Twenty _minutes," Emma whispered behind him.

"TWENTY minutes!" Killian continued before promptly pulling Emma against him in a breath-stopping kiss, Storybrooke residents be damned.

A collective gasp later, the embarrassed crowd slowly disassembled, someone in the back yelling out, "I _knew _it!" before disappearing as well.

The two lovers broke apart for a quick breath and a knowing smile before continuing their kiss, relieved to not be hiding for once. The moment was finally theirs…and promised to remain theirs for at least another 19 minutes.

* * *

_Please review! This was my first attempt at anything slightly more "mature," and frankly, it was a lot of fun ;) Let me know if you enjoyed it!  
_


End file.
